El chico de la ventana
by Aki-OMJ
Summary: Eustass Kid es un chico de 17 años que por razones personales ha tenido que mudarse a otra ciudad. Allí conoce a su vecino, Trafalgar Law, un chico de su clase que sufre abusos en el instituto. Las cosas empiezan a liarse hasta tal punto que Kid empieza a enamorar de él. Pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta él mismo que tiene problemas más graves de lo que parece... Kid x Law


No me gusta ni un pelo la idea de mudarme, y menos que nos tengamos que mudar cuando mañana mismo empiezo el tercer trimestre en un instituto nuevo. Si al menos hubiésemos esperado tres meses yo podría terminar el instituto en la ciudad que me vio crecer. Sin embargo respeto la decisión de mi madre, estas últimas semanas han sido las peores de su vida.

Joder, yo quería muchísimo a mi padre, no le veía capaz de intentar ahogar a mi madre mientras dormía. Tan solo fue hace dos semanas, y aún tengo el susto metido en el cuerpo. No sé ni cómo, pero oí los gemidos ahogados de mi madre provenientes de su habitación. Cuando entré todo se me paró, vi a mi padre estrangulando a mi madre con sus propias manos. Menos mal que fui rápido y me tiré sobre él para separarlo de ella.

Vale, me jode muchísimo dejar a mis amigos atrás y dejar el pueblo que me vio nacer y crecer, pero mi madre se merece vivir lo que le queda lejos de ese hombre. Ahora lo mínimo que puedo hacer es intentar acostumbrarme a todos los cambios y apoyar lo máximo que pueda a mi madre. Pero a mi punto de vista y posiblemente también el de ella, estamos mejor los dos solos que con él. Eustass Ruri se merecía estar tranquila.

Por fin hemos llegado a la casa donde pasaré algún tiempo, no es una chapuza como me había esperado… Es parecida a la de al lado, por no decir igual. Por fuera es bastante normalita, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

**-Kid, coge tus cajas del camión y sube al piso de arriba. Te dejaré elegir la habitación que quieras. –**Me dice mi madre mientras abre el maletero del camión de mudanzas, y detrás de ella dos hombres se bajaban a ayudarla.

Yo obedezco sin que me lo tengan que decir dos veces, desde que me había enterado de las intenciones de mi madre de mudarnos a una nueva ciudad le había estado insistiendo mucho para que me dejase elegir habitación, la mía era demasiado pequeña y ya me entraba claustrofobia de sólo entrar.

Con una caja en cada mano y una maleta colgando de mi brazo, subo las escaleras rezando por no caerme. Cuando llego arriba lo primero que hago es revisar todas las habitaciones buscando el que será mi próximo dormitorio. Hay una que no llega a ser tan grande como un dormitorio de matrimonio pero que tampoco es demasiado pequeña. Creo que me quedo con esa, que amueblada a mi gusto seguro que queda muchísimo mejor que la tenía antes de mudarme. La verdad, lo que más me llama la atención de toda la habitación es una gran ventana que da a la calle y tiene vistas a la casa del vecino, la cual es exactamente igual que la que ahora es medio mía. Con suerte el vecino será majo y podré hablar con él en las largas tardes de aburrimiento que seguro voy a pasar.

Por mucho que me he esforzado para subir las cajas en los menos viajes posibles, he acabado subiendo y bajando las escaleras como 5 veces para poder llevarlo todo a mi nueva habitación. Pero al fin ya están todas. Instintivamente rebusco en una de las cajas donde debe haber algo que, aunque parezca infantil, lo necesito tanto como comer o respirar: un conejo de peluche. Sí, un tierno conejito negro con las palmas de las manos, los pies y el interior de las orejas en rojo. Ese peluche es mi favorito desde pequeño, ya que es el único al que me dio pena destriparlo, tanto que no pude hacerlo. Y ahora por más que lo miro no puedo entender por qué se me hace tan difícil deshacerme de él, pero la sola idea de desecharlo me pone los pelos de punta, más de los que ya los tengo.

Justo cuando me giro para salir de la habitación, una sombra al otro lado de la ventana me indica que no estoy totalmente solo. Me acerco con curiosidad a observar. Parece ser que mi nuevo vecino se va a convertir en mi nuevo acosador personal. Le echo más o menos mi edad, pero aparte de eso y de que está súper delgado no puedo diferenciar nada más. No sé por qué, pero esa silueta me está saludando enfáticamente. Y, demostrando mi inteligencia nada, respondo al saludo como si mi acosar y yo fuésemos viejos conocidos de toda la vida. Seguramente ha visto que yo tengo en mi mano a mi conejo de peluche, parece que ha ido a coger algo. Si no me equivoco sé lo que va a hacer, por eso me adelanto y coloco mi peluche en la ventana, claro que me aseguro de correr las cortinas para evitar ser visto. Justo como pensaba, él ha hecho lo mismo pero con un peluche suyo: un oso blanco vestido con un mono naranja.

No he vuelto a ver su silueta pasar por delante de la ventana después de eso, salvo por la noche cuando se fue a dormir. Y, claro, siendo ya de noche yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

**-¡Kid vas a llegar tarde! ¡Date prisa! –**Grita mi madre desde el piso de abajo, probablemente la cocina.

**-¡Las siete! ¡Llego tarde! –**Grito aterrado, no me puedo creer que se me haya hecho tan tarde.

Me levanto de la cama de un salto y como alma que lleva el diablo empiezo a vestirme casi a la velocidad de la luz. Después voy al baño para peinarme, la cosa más tediosa que debo hacer por las mañanas, pues no sé qué le pasa a mi pelo cuando me levanto que parce tener vida propia y siempre se dedica a luchar contra el cepillo, mis gafas de ingeniero y la gomina.

Con la mochila colgando de un hombro bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, estando a punto de caer en más de una ocasión. En menos de un minuto ya me he comido las tostadas y me he bebido el café que por cierto, estaba ardiendo.

Y justo cuando voy a salir por la puerta para ir al instituto me doy cuenta de que no son las siete, sino las seis. Me abstengo de empezar a gritarle a mi madre cuatro verdaderas, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que intento mantener la calma y vuelvo a mi habitación.

Como la noche anterior hay una figura tras la ventana de la casa vecina. Oculto detrás de las cortinas mueve enérgicamente sus brazos, queriéndome decir algo que no comprendo. Después de unos largos cinco minutos, al fin entiendo lo que me quería decir, pero sólo porque acaba de pasar por entre las cortinas una nota en la que está escrita: "que bajes, idiota". No sé si sentirme ofendido o reírme de mí mismo por esto.

Sinceramente, no sé por qué coño alguien como está haciéndole caso a un desconocido que perfectamente podría ser un violador o vete tú a saber qué. Porque yo puedo estar mal de la cabeza, no lo niego, pero no es muy normal ir por la vida ordenándole a gente que no conoce a reunirse con él.

**-¿A dónde vas a estas horas? –**Pregunta mi madre mirándome desde la barra de la cocina, dónde ha empezado a organizar algunas cosas.

**-No sé mamá, ALGUIEN me ha metido prisa levantándome a las seis. –**Respondo frunciendo el ceño, diciéndole con la mirada lo mucho que odiaba lo que acababa de hacer.

Me despido con la mano y cierro la puerta. Avanzo unos pasos hasta la cera de la calle y me quedo sentado allí, esperando a alguien que ni sé quién es ni sé qué quiere de mí. Una vez más Eustass Kid demuestra su inteligencia de la mejor manera posible.

**-Creí que no ibas a venir. –**Dice una voz detrás de mí, haciéndome dar un pequeño bote por el susto.

Detrás de mí hay un chico de más o menos mi edad con el pelo negro, tapado en su gran mayoría por un gorro blanco con motas marrones o negras depende de cómo lo veas. Con tantos tatuajes extraños no da una primera impresión muy buena, y si a eso se le suman sus pronunciadísimas ojeras y que está muy delgado, la cosa no mejora. Pero, sin duda lo que más me llama la atención son sus profundos ojos grises que me miran sin vacilar. Me da igual lo gay que suene esto, pero son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

**-Trafalgar Law. –**Se presenta el moreno sacándome del trance mental en el que estaba metido. **–Creo que me conocerás más por el chico de la ventana. **

**-Eustass Kid, lo mismo digo. –**Digo yo sin saber muy bien si estrecharle la mano, sonreírle o qué hacer. Para mi alivio, él no presenta signos de querer darme dos besos o estrecharme la mano. Además no se le ve muy de ese tipo de persona.

**-Veo que eres nuevo por aquí, bienvenido a esta ciudad de mala muerte. –**Dice sarcásticamente paseando su mirada por todas las casas de ese barrio.

**-¿Tan malo es? –**Pregunto algo escéptico, tampoco parece una ciudad TAN mala.

**-Depende quien seas. –**Me responde con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Echa a andar por delante de mí, y soy por supuesto que esa mirada que me acaba de echar quiere decir "sígueme". La verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde está el instituto, así que me vendrá bien seguirlo por ahora.

Es demasiado temprano para ir ya al instituto, por eso no me extraña que haya entrado a una cafetería y se haya sentado en una de las mesas.

Para mi completo horror viene un hombre en tanga con el pelo azul y una camisa hawaiana, acompañado de una mujer morena que parece ser mucho más normal, aunque comparado con ese tipo hasta yo soy normal. Dios, por una vez en la vida ten piedad de mí y no hagas que este tío se me acerque y, si no es mucho pedir, que no sea el dueño de la cafetería.

**-¡SUUUUPERRR! ¡Law te veo mucho mejor que otra veces! -**Grita el hombre, empezando a hacer un bailecito raro.

Parece ser que Dios quiere joderme, eso o está dormido. Pero, ya en serio, ¿esta gente conoce a Trafalgar o algo por el estilo? Porque no le veo cara de ir juntándose con locos en tanga.

**-Franky-ya un poco de tranquilidad. Nico-ya, ponte dos cafés cortados cuando puedas. –**Pide el moreno con cara de cansancio.

La mujer se va rápidamente, arrastrando a el que parecía ser su novio.

**-¿De qué les conoces? –**Pregunto, más que nada para sacar algún tema de conversación.

Antes de que Trafalgar pueda responder la extraña pareja vuelve con los cafés en una bandeja. La chica coge asiento al lado mío y el hombre se queda de pie, mirándonos con una sonrisa.

**-Valla, veo que has hecho un amigo. –**Comenta distraídamente la mujer morena, mirándome con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba poco a poco el café.

**-Algo así… -**Responde el moreno con una risita nerviosa que se me acaba pegando a mí también.

Pero eso último me ha hecho pensar, ¿ahora somos amigos?

**-¡SUUUUPPPEEEERRR! Yo soy Franky y esta es mi nena, Nico Robin. Le ayudo en esta cafetería y luego vuelvo a mi taller donde trabajo. Y ya lo habrás conocido, pero este es mi hijo. **

Trabaja en un taller, algún día me pasare por allí… Espera un momento…. ¡¿HIJO?! ¿Cómo pude ser él el hijo de esa cosa en tanga?

Nico Robin parece leer mi pensamiento en mis ojos abiertos como platos y le pide permiso a Trafalgar con la mirada para explicarlo, o eso interpreté.

**-Su familia murió de una enfermedad cuando tenía 5 años. Sus padres eran viejos conocidos míos, así que lo adoptamos del orfanato. –**Explica la morena con un tono algo triste.

Escucho el sonido de una taza romperse de repente. Giro la cabeza con esperanza de que la taza e café se haya caído al suelo, pero la mano de Law está llena de sangre y tiene algunos trozos de taza clavados en ésta.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro y me acerco a él mientras Robin va a por unas vendas para vendarle la herida a Law. Me pongo en cuclillas enfrente de él y, cogiendo su mano, empiezo a quitarle cuidadosamente los trocitos de taza de ésta. Cuando ya no tiene ningún trozo de traza, cojo la venda que su madre ha traído y se la vendo como bien puedo.

**-Has hecho pedazos la taza, no es buena idea apretarla tan fuerte. –**Le digo con un tono suave y cariñoso, algo tan impropio de mí que empiezo a preguntarme si de verdad ese soy yo o me han cambiado el cerebro mientras dormía.

Mi corazón empieza a latir como si en cualquier momento se me fuera a salir del pecho cuando siento que la otra mano del moreno coge suavemente pero con bastante temblor mi mano libre. ¿Qué está haciendo Trafalgar? ¿Y por qué estoy apretando casi inconscientemente su mano?

Levanto lentamente la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos grises que me habían atrapado desde la primera vez que los vi. Él se ha puesto rojo como un tomate, y por el calor que siento en las mejillas yo debo estar igual. Rápidamente nuestras manos se sueltan y nuestras miradas se apartan la una de la otra ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**-Anda cóbrate los dos cafés a mi cuenta, y quédate con el cambio. –**Le digo alegremente a Franky como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cojo a Trafalgar del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la cafetería lo más rápido que puedo, queriendo huir cuanto antes de sus padres, que tienen que haberse quedado anonadados después del pequeño espectáculo que hemos montado.

Tras atravesar un par de calles hemos acabado en la entrada del instituto, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera decirle algo sale corriendo en dirección al pasillo. Menos mal que puedo reaccionar a tiempo y le sujeto del brazo, buscando una explicación.

**-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –**Le pregunto algo molesto con los ojos clavados en los suyos, que no dejan de huir de los míos.

**-Joder, sólo déjame. –**Me dice antes de soltarse y salir corriendo, ésta vez sin que yo pudiese seguirle.

Me pregunto a qué viene esa reacción tan repentina… ¿Estará enfadado por lo que acababa de pasar en la cafetería o será otra cosa? Hace un momento no parecía molesto conmigo. De todas formas, ya le preguntaré más tarde, ahora debo buscar a qué clase debo ir.


End file.
